Golden
by angelperry7
Summary: It would be so much easier if I were in love with Glen. But that’s not the case. And whoever said life was easy was probably high. Or drunk. Or a mental patient. Or all of the above.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere. South of Nowhere belongs to Tom W. Lynch and The-N. Lucky ducks.**

**Golden**

**Chapter 1**

Ashley's POV:

19-5-35

I spin the tiny knob right and then left then right again and pull on the handle. Doesn't even budge a bit. Ugh! Forget this! I kick the locker and run to the Science Lab.

"Settle down, class!" Mrs. Morin says and waits for silence. "First, we are going to switch into our permanent seats today."

Yes! No more Dandruff Diego! Ok but seriously, that kid needs a haircut. And I'm not even kidding. When he scratches his head, an avalanche of dandruff falls around him. And people around him.

And that's where I come in.

Well not anymore. Thank you Mrs. Morin!

"Ok first row will be Andrew, Spencer, Ashley, Tyler, Madison, and Katie." Mrs. Morin says, pointing from left to right.

I sat down at my seat and sighed, expecting to be seated in between two guys. Did I mention I'm done with guys?

But instead, I find myself sandwiched between two girls. A girl with almost black dark brown hair and a beautiful blonde with long golden hair. The blond girl looked over at me and smiled, which made her soft blue eyes twinkle and her face light up.

Oh my God I think my heart just stopped beating. I gave her what I hoped to be a decent smile back.

The thought of sitting here for the whole year made me smile for the rest of the day, which is so not normal, especially for me.

* * *

"I'm home!" I shout into our new mansion that my 'mother' had just bought.

"Good. Now you can help with the boxes." Christine says coldly and leaves the mansion, probably to go to her new man candy of the week.

My mother's a bitch. But what else is new?

I swear if we have to move one more time, I will secede from her. Kyla's the only person that made me stay all those other times. But if we do this time, I'm taking her ass with me. We just moved here to Ohio from Los Angeles a couple of months ago but we still hadn't unpacked fully yet. What can I say? I guess we're just really lazy.

Sighing, I drag some of the boxes into my new room. I don't understand why my mom can't just pay people to do that for us, I mean we have the money to, but I guess it's just because she doesn't give a crap about me and Kyla.

"Hey Ky." I said, opening her door and flopping on her bed.

"Hey Ash, how was your day?" Kyla asked putting a poster up on the bare wall, her long curly locks falling around her face.

"Eh. Could have been better. How was yours?"

"It was great! Aiden and I are going to Ego on Friday." Ahh… Aiden. Aiden was the perfect boyfriend for Kyla, tall, handsome, star of the basketball team; you know all the usual poser child stuff. He and Kyla are my only two friends here so far. Being gay doesn't exactly make you the most popular person in high school.

"That's great Ky." I said trying to be enthusiastic and failing. "Well I'm going to try unpacking some stuff." I headed to my huge room which was bare except for the necessary things that I needed; my bed, guitar, radio, iPod, and drums. I walk over to my drum set and tried to play something.

It doesn't sound right. It sounds normal. And that's what was wrong with it.

Ever since one of my favorite drumsticks got stolen, it just sounds exactly like the way it does right now. I know that makes me sound like a complete weirdo to mourn the lost of a drumstick but it happened like this.

One of the first nights we moved here, my mother decided to have a party. We didn't really know anyone so she just invited everyone in the neighborhood. That's when Kyla first met Aiden but that's not the point. Anyway, my mom made Kyla and me give tours to the little kids and apparently, one of them was a big fan of my dad, Raife Davies. At the end of the party, I was exhausted and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I went back into my room, I discovered that only one drumstick was there. And boy, was I mad. It wasn't just some random drumstick you can get anywhere, my dad gave them to me when I was just a little kid. And along with his black vest, that's all I have left of him now. If I ever find the kid who took it, I'm going to—

"Ahhhhh!" My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden muffled scream coming from Kyla's room. I barge in her room, only to find Kyla on the floor laughing.

"Um… Kyla are you ok?"

"Yeah I just uh… fell when I was hanging up my shirt." She said, holding up a pink shirt that said, 'Strangers have the best candy'.

"Well ok… If you need anything I'll be in my room." I said, quickly getting out of her room. I swear, Kyla is one weird chick. You can never leave her alone for more than an hour.

So anyways, why did I tell you the random drumstick story?

I really don't know.

Maybe there was a twisted moral to it.

Maybe I was really bored.

Or maybe I just need to get a life.

It could be a mix of all three.

Yeah I'll go with that.

**A/N: Hey guys. What's up? I promised you another story soon so here it is. Anyway like all my other stories this one has lots of events that are based on my life. Sorry this chapter is short and kind of weird, but im just getting started and I promise it's going to get more interesting. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to watch the AMA's (American Music Awards). Haha well review please. Tell me if you liked it and want me to continue or want me to burn it (if that's possible) and never touch a keyboard again. Pretty please? Thanks! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: South of Nowhere is not mine. I only own the storyline and the occasional character that I create.**

**Golden**

**Chapter 2**

Ashley's POV:

"In what sense does Scrooge not 'walk among his fellow men'? Come on, you should know this if you read it. Use your brains for once!" shrieked Mrs. Mellow, flipping through _A Christmas Carol _Questions. She is the complete opposite of mellow. When she turns around, everyone flips her off and pretends to shoot her. Mrs. Mellow's name is like an oxymoron.

Oh God. Charles Dickens is getting to me.

Madison waves her hand in the air several times like a maniac.

"Yes Madison?" Mrs. Mellow smiles at her. Ick.

"Scrooge does not 'walk among his fellow men' because unlike them, he is very stingy and selfish and does not have one drop of humanity."

"That is absolutely right Ms. Duarte. As long as you had something logical like Madison's answer then I will count it as correct."

Surprise, surprise.

Madison beams.

"What if you put that he was in a wheelchair?" Matt asks Mrs. Mellow.

"Inappropriate!" Mrs. Mellow screeches while Matt scowls.

Damn it! Well you should have guessed by now that I suck at E.L.A., and every other subject for that matter.

But before I could erase anything, the bell rang, and once again, it was time for Science. Apparently, we were already doing Weekend Blurbs when I walked in. I know it's really dumb but we still do it even though we're in high school. They tell us "it's a good experience to share and bond with each other".

Yeah right. I think the teachers are just running out of ideas to keep us busy.

"Well on Saturday, I couldn't help at the food pantry because I overslept until 10:52," Madison brags, sighing dramatically.

"You are quite the rebel aren't you?" I muttered under my breath. A soft chuckle comes from beside me and I look up, only to be dazed by sparkling cobalt blue eyes.

"Yeah, that Madison is a wild one." Spencer said, smiling. I grinned back a little too widely.

I faintly recall Mrs. Morin to go get samples of an amoeba as my legs took me to the sink. After 10 minutes of fidgeting with the microscope and breaking several slides, I curse and give up.

"Is the great Ashley Davies giving up so easily?" Spencer teases, amused.

"No! The amoebas just hate me," I protested lamely as I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Aww, now you're blushing! But I must say, red is not your best color." Spencer says, with mock thoughtfulness.

Now my cheeks were fully flushed as I was too flustered to think of something to say. "Yeah? Well... uh... yeah?"

Way to go. She totally doesn't think of you as a retard with down-syndrome.

"Here, let me help you." Without warning, she was literally two inches from my face and looking into my microscope. Her long, golden hair fell like sunlight onto her shoulders and tickled my nose. I could feel her sweet, warm breath on my cheek as I watched her dark, curly eyelashes kiss the lens of the eyepiece.

"Well your amoebas sure seem to like me." Spencer turned to me and smirked after adjusting the knobs a few times. I mumbled a 'thanks' and probably sat there like an idiot, still entranced by her beauty. I don't get how she can make me blush and lose my breath all at once without even laying a single finger on me.

* * *

It's now about 7:00p.m., and I am currently putting on my gray hoodie. My house is one of those houses with the little windows sticking out of them on the roof. You know, the little window things that make the house look like its got eyes? It's pretty cool and I've always wanted one of those.

Anyways, here I am, climbing out the window into the crisp, night air like it's the most normal thing in the world. And no, I'm not committing suicide or anything stupid like that, I'm watching the sunset. I know what you're all thinking; what the hell? Don't you have anything better to do?

The answer is no.

Because this is the best thing you could do. A person can only take so much of the crap the world throws at you in a day. And even I have reached my limits. Hard to believe isn't it? This is my special place to just escape As the sun slowly sinks into the sky, I am overcome with a sense of peace as the night proceeds to grow dark. See, this is the good thing about Ohio, you can actually see real stars without having to be drunk. And you can actually hear yourself think for once.

The bad thing?

It's as cold as hell.

Wait that doesn't make sense.

Oh well.

I closed my eyes and smiled, soaking up as much peace I could.

**A/N: So here's the second chapter. This one was pretty much pointless but please bear with me and stick around? There's still lots to come! So if you hadn't figured it out, our class is reading _A Christmas Carol_ and guess what? We have to rewrite it in our own words! Oh my god. School will be the death of me. Sorry if I take a long time to update, there's a pretty good chance that I will be writing that story or trying to make something out of my diminishing social life. Haha well, reviews make me happy! Oh and by the way... Happy Thanksgiving! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own South of Nowhere.**

**Golden**

**Chapter 3**

Spencer's POV:

"Yo Spence! I'm leaving if you don't hurry up, so get your slow ass down here." Glen shouted from the driveway. Clay slapped his shoulder.

"Hey man, leave her alone for once."

"I was just reminding her—"

"That you're an ass." I rolled my eyes, smiling, and returned Clay's high five.

"Whatever." Glen sulked and climbed into the car, blasting the radio at the highest volume. I sighed and leaned back, wishing the weekend wasn't over yet.

Right when we got to school, Zach came running up to me, grinning cutely in his signature button-down shirt and Converse.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" Zach kissed my cheek and took my bag off my shoulders. Aww. He always was the perfect gentleman. Zach Carroll was my boyfriend ever since freshman year when I met him in Journalism. He's tall, smart, athletic, and handsome with his shining green eyes and messy dark brown hair. He's always there when I need him, never pressures me into anything, and blows off everything to put me first. Yet, there's just something missing. Lately, that feeling of missing something was getting stronger, but I just couldn't place what it was. I mean he's everything a perfect boyfriend could be.

But maybe that's his problem.

He's just too perfect. Sometimes it just gets a little boring.

But whatever. Who am I to judge? I should just be thankful that I'm not stuck with some cocky jerk like my brother.

"Hi Zach," I said, kissing him back. Somehow, it feels different, just like his eyes have been, they weren't his usual eager, happy eyes, they were secretive and even a little bit confused. But I shook it off and continued walking and listening halfheartedly to how his weekend was.

A sudden feeling of someone's staring eyes came across me. I turned around so quickly I almost got whiplash. Still there was no one there.

"Are you ok babe?" Zach asked, absentmindedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as he dropped me off at my locker and kissed me goodbye.

"I'll see you later. Pick you up at nine for Ego!" Zach said, waving.

As I opened my locker, I noticed something long and wooden at the bottom of it. Confusion flooded through me as I picked it up.

A drumstick? What the hell was this even doing in my locker? How the hell could this even get in there?

Sighing, I shrugged and put the graffiti-covered drumstick in my coat pocket. Today could not get any weirder.

* * *

"Is the Euglena an animal-like protist, or a plant-like protist?" Mrs. Morin asked. I don't see why she bothers. All of us are brain-dead on Monday mornings.

"It is considered both because it has chloroplasts but is also motile." Well mostly brain-dead. It does seem that Madison is always the odd one out doesn't it?

"Eww! Why is the tail coming out from the front?!" Matt squealed, jumping out of his seat.

Oh god, save me.

"Well I don't know Matt, but you seem awfully interested." Ashley rolls her eyes, obviously annoyed with our extremely strange class. "Ugh. When is this over?"

"Not soon enough," I sighed as she smiled at me.

"Sick of school already, Carlin?"

"No just my class," I smirked.

Ashley pretended to be offended. "Well then! I'm not going to share my Euglena with you." I laughed as she stuck her tongue out at me and walked away.

A tap lands on my shoulder and I turn around, my eyes meet with Scott Nuccio's.

"Spencer, you do know she's gay don't you?" Scott said, disgusted. "If you want, I can show you what a real man is like."

"Fuck off Scott. I don't really care that's she's gay and I wouldn't date you if you were the last homophobe on Earth." I don't swear or get angry often but it really makes me angry when people talk like that.

"What if I were the last homophobe in the universe?"

"Go fuck your mom."

"Who's fucking whose mom?" I turned back around to see an amused Ashley.

"Well… uh…" My anger drains almost immediately.

"That's ok, spare me the details." She sighs dramatically, "And being the kind soul I am, I got you a slide."

"Aww, thanks Ash."

"Yeah whatever." She said with a grin.

I reach for the slide when she suddenly grabs my hand. I gasped. Her hands were freezing cold.

"Jesus, what did you do to your nails?" She asked, lightly touching the tips of my fingers.

"Huh?" I looked down. "Oh. I bite them. But I think the better question is why are your hands so cold?"

"Why are your hands so hot?"

"Because I'm hot," I wink at her cheekily.

"Wow. Modest much?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Ashley laughed and let go of my hand. Strangely enough, I'm missing her cool touch on my skin.

* * *

"Hey babe, come do shots with me!" A very drunk Zach stumbled towards me.

"Zach I don't feel so great. I think I'm going to head home." I said, sick of Ego and my very drunk boyfriend.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Zach said, concerned. Well at least he remembered his manners.

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to call Glen. See you tomorrow."

"Ok babe, bye."

Shivering on the sidewalk, I was waiting for Glen to pick me up when a car slowly slid to a stop in front of me.

"Well hey there. What's a pretty girl like you doing waiting here in the cold?" A very drunk man asked me as he climbed out of his car and walked closer. I frantically tried to remember the little information I had learned about self defense as a girl scout but the man grabbed my arm.

"Where's your boyfriend at? It isn't safe out here." Don't I know it.

His grip tightened on my arm as I let out a cry as tears instintively flooded my eyes.

"Be quiet and this won't hurt that bad." The disgusting man started dragging me into the car. I finally came to my senses and elbowed him in his stomach. As he gasped out in pain, I took the opportunity to kick him in the balls. My arm hit something hard in my pocket.

The drumstick!

"You're a feisty little bitch aren't you?" He spat, getting up with a grimace and grabbing me again. Oh no you don't. I whipped out the drumstick and hit him hard on the back of his head. His eyes rolled up and he went down.

"Take that you bastard! This feisty little bitch just kicked your ass!" I yelled, kicking him again, thanking God for saving me.

"Hey baby sis is that you?" Glen's shout rang through the air.

No Glen, it's Madonna.

Clay and Glen both came rushing out of the car and wrapped their arms around me as I breathed out a choked sigh of relief. Normally, I would have complained about them strangling me but I was shaking so much I didn't notice. And it was nice to feel safe again.

"It's going to be ok, Spence." Clay murmured, holding me.

"I'm going to rip that jackhole's head off." Glen muttered angrily, his hands turning white on the steering wheel.

"No Glen. It's not Zach's fault. He offered to drive me home but he was drunk so I refused. Really, I'm just fine." Glen mumbled something that I couldn't make out.

But I wasn't just fine. I was shaken, relieved, angry, and terrified all at once. The memory of the freak that attacked me would forever be in my head. And if it wasn't for that mysterious drumstick… I shuddered.

I can't even begin to imagine what would have happened.

**A/N: How did you like Chapter 3 and Spencer's point of view?**

**Oh and I just saw Twilight yesterday. I guess it was pretty good but they left out some parts that were in the book. I hate the character Jacob Black. I don't know why. I have a huge ass crush on Taylor Lautner (guy who plays Jacob) though. He's so hot. But they make him look like a hippie with his weird wig. Anyway. In the movie, Edward was really awkward but it was so cute! And not to offend everyone who loves Jasper but I thought he kind of looked like a drug addict. But I guess he was a cute drug addict. All the guys in Twilight were really hot. Lol. **

**As for the girls...**

**My favorite character would have to be Alice. I guess it's cause she's really nice. And it would be cool to like be able to see the future and stuff. Anyway I found something interesting about the people who play Bella and Rosalie (Kristen Stewart and Nikki Reed). In the magazine _Vanity Fair, _it had a picture of the Twilight cast and Nikki Reed was kissing Kristen. And if you see the behind the scenes on the photoshoot, they're all touchy-feely with each other and they do even kiss at one point. Actually, I find it kind of cute. Haha. But apparently they're just really good friends and it's perfectly normal or something like that. I wouldn't know because even though I'm straight, I don't go around kissing all my friends that are girls. Well whatever. I just found that kind of interesting. And if you haven't already seen Twilight, you should!**

**I know. I'm such a dork. Haha well sorry to waste three minutes of your life. If you even read this far.**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

**Golden**

**Chapter 4**

Spencer's POV:

All yesterday, I had snapped at everyone to just leave me alone. I really didn't mean to, I was just so sick of everyone hovering over me and asking if I was ok. But now, I was kind of too lonely. I wanted someone to talk to, since everyone went out to the movies and dinner to give me some room, I don't have anyone anymore. I guess I deserved this. They were only trying to help. I even tried to talk to my teddy bear.

I am slowly going crazy.

Numbly, I reached for my phone and called the first contact on my list.

"Hello?" The sound of wind gusted from her phone.

"Ashley?" I choked, sounding completely horrible.

"Spencer? Are you ok?" her voice sounded slightly confused.

"Um… uh… not really. I just… need someone to talk to?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Well… I guess I could clear my busy schedule for a little while." I could her grin over the phone.

I laughed a little. "You were always a dramatic one, Davies."

"Ha. Whatever, I'll be there in five." She sniffed, hanging up.

As I was brushing my hair, I heard the doorbell and I charged downstairs. And there was Ashley, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and shorts.

"Jesus, Dave, by 'five' I thought you would mean five minutes, not five seconds! How did you get here so fast?" I sputtered like an idiot.

"Ok 1, I was taking a walk when you called me, 2, you just called me Dave," she smirked.

I am so confused right now.

"Um… do you want to come in? You look freezing," I mumbled.

She shrugged, "I don't mind it." Smiling, she walked by me slowly and whispered, "But whatever you say _Carl,_" her lips brushing softly against my ear.

I felt my knees go weak and hoped I didn't gulp too loudly.

"I'm going to get some food." I said, quickly shaking the unfamiliar feeling off and going into the kitchen.

After I got some chips and snacks I headed back into the living room.

"God Ash, you're so weird. Why the hell are you watching Cartoon Network?" I teased.

"Says the girl who dips her chips in ketchup." She stuck her tongue out at me and grinned.

"In my defense, technically chips are just really thin and crunchy fries."

"Loser." She 'accidently' coughed.

"Bully."

"Dork."

"Jerkface."

"Buttnugget."

"What the hell is a buttnugget?"

"It's what you are."

"Touché."

"It's toosh." She smiled.

"Looks like someone's been watching a little too much Drake and Josh lately."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Please! No one can have too much of Drake and Josh."

"Whatever, Dave." We laughed. Then as our laughter died down, Ashley became serious.

"Spencer, I know the real reason you called me here wasn't to make fun of my weird interests, so why did you?" she looked at me, her eyes never leaving mine.

Her gaze was so intense that I felt the need to look down.

"Well the day before yesterday Zach took me to Ego, and he was too drunk to drive me home so I figured I'd just call Glen. So as I was waiting for him, a car pulled up beside me and a weird man came out of it. He grabbed my arm and tried to take me in his car," my voice cracked as I remembered the terrible incident. Ashley slowly scooted over and I gasped as I felt her cold arms around me.

"Spence, you don't have to go on if you don't want to," she murmured into my hair.

I shook my head, "No it's ok. And you might think this is weird but nothing happened to me because I was saved by a drumstick."

Her eyes widened so much, the little golden flecks in her eyes gleamed. "A drumstick?" Then she shook her head. "That's unusual."

"Yeah I know." I eyed the necklace she was fingering. "Hey what's that?"

"Oh this? It's just an old sweatshirt zipper. I'm pretty attached to it. Literally," she grinned and held up a key-shaped charm with a heart at the end. Her eyes became distant and I knew it meant way more than just an old zipper.

"Jesus Ash, you're so cold all the time," I slipped my arms around her and tried to warm her up.

You know how sometimes you take a really hot shower, and then someone flushes the toilet and the water becomes so cold for a minute that it feels scorching hot? That's sort of what it's like to touch Ashley, except it feels almost… soothing? I don't know. I'm really out of it today.

"Davey?"

"Yes, Carly?"

"Thanks." I don't know why, but it just feels so natural to be able to talk to her.

"For what?"

"For being awesome."

"Yeah, I know. It's not easy being so high in demand." Ahh the old Ashley. How I love… her sarcastic humor.

"Oh and Ash?"

"Yeah Spence?"

"I—" My phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the caller I.D.

Zach.

"Sorry, it's my boyfriend."

"I'll take that as a cue to leave," she said, getting up and smiling, "Spence, if you ever need to talk again, you know where to find me. See you tomorrow." She hugged me once last time and walked out the door.

"Hey Zach."

"Hey babe, are you ok? I'm so sorry, I tried calling you but you didn't pick up and when I came over, Glen threatened to beat me up."

Typical Glen.

"Yeah Zach, I'm fine, really. It's not your fault. I just need some time alone ok?"

"Sure babe, talk to you later, bye."

Sighing, I suddenly felt really tired again, my whole body felt far too hot to be normal. I turned off the T.V., headed upstairs and climbed back into bed.

**A/N: Sorry guys for the delay but I've been going through some rough patches. In short, my loser of a boyfriend dumped me for his ex. He broke up with me two days after Thanksgiving. I mean how lame is that? Boys suck. There's only two true men in this world for me. Ben&Jerry. Haha. I'm actually kind of relieved, you know? Well whatever, I'm taking a break from boys and hanging out with my gal pals! And we finally have some snow so I'm going snowboarding right now with my girlies! Lol. 'Girlies' is such a weird word. Ha. Oh and I already like wrote most of Chapter 5 so that will be up soon. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own them, but you should know that by now. :]**

* * *

**Reviews**

So I think I'm going to try something new and respond to your reviews, because they really do mean a lot to me. I keep harassing you guys to review when I'm not even thanking you for any of it. Sorry!

Chapter 1:

**LoveAsh87:** I hope you like it so far. =)

**BoundDragon:** Thanks, I'll try to. :]

**McrFreak1991:** Ha. That makes one person. ;0)

**XSamXStutterzX:** Haha well she didn't really steal it but... Good guess, and I actually did find a drumstick in my locker once, this year, actually. Lol. That was one weird day.

**LoverOfAllThingsBeautiful:** Thank you, it means a lot that you actually like my stories. :0) (And p.s. Sorry about the missing periods on your pen name, I tried to type it with them, but they always come out like ..Beautiful. I don't know why.)

**dttdemon:** Haha well thanks. Try not to disappear again, I'd miss you too much. :]

Chapter 2:

**Cyberbaby:** Lol I was wondering if someone would catch that! It actually happened in class. Thanks you rock! :0)

**RUlov3r:** Haha I know it's so damn hard! Don't we all wish that? ;D

Chapter 3:

**McrFreak1991:** Thanks so much for commenting on this chapter. Yeah Jasper is really cute. :D

**LoveAsh87: **No, that chapter was kind of lame. Haha, but here's more! :]

Chapter 4:

**McrFreak1991:** I think you're my favorite so far, only cause you've commented on almost all of the chapters... And it's really cute how sweet you are to care. I agree, all boys sometimes are douches. :0)

**fatedcircle26: **Thank you, and yeah like I told XSamXStutterzX, I actually did find a drumstick in my locker this year! Isn't that a weird inspiration? :)

Love you all! Keep reviewing!

* * *

**Golden**

**Chapter 5**

Ashley's POV:

If you could have a super power, which one would you have?

Once again, I'm on the roof of my house. Only this time, no one's home. I just came home from Spencer's. Kyla's out with Aiden and god only knows what my mother's doing.

Anyway, back to the super power question.

I thought about this for a long time. I'm not sure how long, I always lose track of time when I'm out here. But I finally came up with an answer.

Because at first, I wanted to fly. I mean like who wouldn't? And then I wanted to be super fast. Then super strong. But I figured out how I could have all of those, and possibly more.

I would have shape-shifting.

You know, into all kinds of animals.

I could be an eagle if I wanted to fly, a cheetah if I wanted to run fast, and a dinosaur or something if I wanted to be strong. I'm not sure if I could be super smart, but whatever. Three out of four is great. And I'm already smart enough. Right?

Do me a favor and don't answer that question.

Coming out here really makes me think about stuff. And I don't care how stupid these things are, because there's no one to judge me. Hell, no one's even out here in this whole neighborhood.

Ok so, did I ever tell you about my strange obsession with eyes?

Like if I were to choose between a drop-dead gorgeous model with average eyes like mine, or a person that wasn't especially pretty but has amazingly beautiful eyes, I'd totally choose the person with the better eyes. I mean like if she was nice. Looks aren't everything to me. Call me picky and call me crazy but a person's eyes matter a whole hell of a lot to me. Don't ask me why because I honestly couldn't tell you if I tried. I guess it's the fact that I've always hated my eyes. They're just so… brown. So boring. And people try to call them 'chocolate' or 'hazel' but that's just a polite way to say 'mud brown'. So I just love looking at people's eyes instead. Each of them are unique, different from the last, like a fingerprint. But I love blue eyes the most.

So I guess the reason that I'm babbling on about eyes is that a certain someone has been on my mind a lot lately. Their eyes are so blue and bright. I could stare into them all day. I could probably draw them in exact detail if I didn't suck so much at art. I've already memorized them. Around the pupil it's light, almost white with a blue-ish tint. Then around that is a color that no words can express. It is a color that is azure, beryl, cerulean, aquamarine, cobalt, periwinkle, all the blues in the world. What really amazes me is that the background color changes with their particular mood but the delicate snowflake around the pupil stays the same.

Yeah I really do love Glen's eyes.

Just kidding. Fooled you didn't I?

It would be so much easier if I were in love with Glen. But that's not the case. And whoever said life was easy was probably high. Or drunk. Or a mental patient. Or all of the above.

I never ever let my guard down. I trust no one but myself. But when I'm around Spencer, I just can't help that. Which really annoys me. I wish I could stop, but I can't. It's too late. I'm already addicted to her. No wonder they call it 'falling' in love. You never even see it coming. I mean who would have thought I'd find someone here in Nowheresville, Ohio? And so, my heart belongs to the youngest Carlin.

Spencer, whose eyes could make the sky pale in comparison.

Spencer, whose soul is as pure and true as an angel's.

Spencer, whose heart I could never, in a million years, ever hope to have.

And as I lay here, not even feeling the tears falling down deep into my hair, I think about her.

I think about my Dad, the only person who has ever really cared about me, besides Kyla. How he was so cruelly and unfairly ripped away by fate from my life. I touch the zipper's charm that hangs around my neck. I always keep it there; it's like a piece of him that's going to be with me forever.

I think about how it would like be an eagle right now, soaring freely through the darkened sky.

And the pain's inside of me, ripping through my chest as I think about all these things that matter the most to me. But I just can't feel it.

See, that's another good thing about Ohio.

The cold makes your body numb. Makes your heart numb. It works better than anything else. Better than Tylenol, better than anesthesia.

So numb, that you can't feel any pain at all.

So numb, that you forget everything that's ever hurt you before.

At least for a while.

But like everything else in this world, you can't run away from reality forever.

**A/N: Yeah this chapter's a little depressing and all but I've sort of been in a weird mood lately. I don't know, I just feel... weird. Yeah I'm real descriptive today. And this was more or less how my brain was thinking today, minus all the stuff about Spencer and Ashley's dad. And Ohio. But I guess I really do sort of have an obsession with eyes. Sorry if I creep you out. I have that effect on people. Haha just kidding. I love getting reviews. I highly appreciate them, and if you want, I'll keep responding to them like I did in this chapter. :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**sparkyleathers08:** Aw, thanks. You're so sweet. I hope you like this chapter. :)

**xxMaNdYxx:** Thank you, here's more!

**LoveAsh87:** Haha I'd never thought I'd see the day when I would be called an amazing writer. Lol. :]

**fatedcircle26:** I like all eyes, they fascinate me. Haha. Mine are gray and it's kind of strange because I don't know another person with gray eyes, but once I saw this person with like purple-ish ones and they were ... cool. Haha, sorry for rambling, I was kind of surprised (in a good way) when you said this chapter was poetic, cause usually when I attempt to write poetry it comes out as very clichéd or very emo (not to offend anyone.) But thanks for the awesome review!

**McrFreak1991:** Aw, you think I'm a good writer? Thanks! And when is Ashley not cute? Lol. By the way, you're still my favorite ;0)

**XSamXStutterzX:** Haha I am too. So I was wondering, and you don't have to answer my question, but do you really stutter? I don't know but I find it kind of cute when people stutter. Haha :]

Thanks for the reviews guys, they made my day! :0)

* * *

**Golden**

**Chapter 6**

Spencer's POV:

"Shut up, dumbass! You don't know what you're saying," Ashley said, playfully pushing Zach.

"Yeah you can't be serious," I agreed, shocked. Here we are, in Ashley's living room, watching Instant Beauty Pageant when a girl had a meltdown about how she couldn't fit into her clothes and she hates her life. And that's when Zach said it.

Zach threw his hands up in the air and smiled, "Hey all I said was 'it can't be that hard to be a girl.'"

"Oh yeah? Well being a guy is next to the easiest thing on earth! All you have to do is wear baggy clothes and grab your crotch 24/7. And I bet you couldn't even walk down the stairs in heels and a dress without falling," Ashley shot back, grinning mischievously.

Zach thought for a moment.

"Ok you're on, but if I win, then you never tell anyone and you guys have to get me coffee and donuts every morning for 3 months," Zach thought again, "Oh, and no pictures."

"Deal. But if you lose, which you will, then we get to…" Ashley looked around for something to use as a good punishment when her eyes landed on Zach's legs. "We get to wax your legs."

"Deal." Zach grinned like a little boy. "Spit shake?"

"Ew no! Just follow us."

As we all head upstairs, Ashley finds the oldest, most hideous, moth-eaten floral patterned dress I have ever seen, while I find a beat up pair of black 4-inch stilettos.

Zach's mouth dropped open. "Where did you get those? From your grandmother's coffin?"

"Actually, it was her great aunt's but you were close enough," I smirked, patting him on the shoulder. "Better say goodbye to your leg hairs now Zachy."

Grimacing, Zach pulled the dress over his clothes and strapped his shoes in, mumbling 'think of the donuts, think of the donuts' over and over again.

After eight minutes filled with pain and cursing, Zach finally made it to the staircase. Carefully, he made his way down the first few steps. "Hey, I'm finally getting the hang of this!" Zach flashed us a cocky grin, "I knew it wouldn't be so hard." He went a little faster and was about halfway down when the heel of the stiletto caught in one of the moth-bitten holes. He fell down and slid the whole way until he landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh my god! Zach are you ok?" I rushed over and kissed his cheek, trying to suppress my laughter.

"Well I am now," he smiled and leaned in to kiss me on my lips.

Ashley cleared her throat. "Um well if you haven't forgotten, we still have to take care of something." She held up a box with waxing strips in them.

Zach looked up at her and scoffed. "Yeah like I'm going to let some stupid wax beat me. Bring it on!" Struggling out of his ridiculous outfit, he sat down on the couch while I put a wax strip on his leg. Suddenly, Ashley ripped it off without warning.

"Alright… just let me—HOLY MOTHERFUC—" His eyes bulged and shut tightly again in pain as he tried to stifle his cry.

"Ok now for the other one." Ashley said, reaching in the bag.

Zach jumped across the room, "No! Please no! You guys were right, ok? I was dumb and girls have it way harder. Please just don't do ever that again." He gingerly rubbed his leg while Ashley and I giggled.

"I'm sorry but it was a deal," she teased.

"Ok… Then how 'bout we go out and get some coffee and donuts instead? It's on me," Zach hinted.

"Hmm… Ok. But consider yourself very lucky Mr. Carroll." Ashley winked at me as I felt myself smile back very widely.

Zach stepped between us and put his arms around our shoulders. "Damn right I am."

* * *

"Ashley! What are you doing here?" some waitress with light brown hair and bluish green eyes squealed as she threw her arms around Ashley's neck.

"Hey Tay, long time no see," Ashley smiled at the waitress as I felt my stomach twitch uncomfortably.

"Hey, is that your new girlfriend Ash? She's real cute," she winked at me and I blushed. Poking Ashley's cheek, she exclaimed, "Damn girl, you've still got the Davies' charm." I blushed even harder as I felt the twitch in my stomach become a full-fledged pang of uneasiness.

Ashley rolled her eyes playfully, "No Taylor, this is my best friend Spencer. Ashley smiled sweetly at me before Zach came back with our coffee. "Spence has a boyfriend—"

"And that would be me. Hey I'm Zach," he introduced himself politely.

"Hey. So um… I guess I have to get back to work. You better come visit me soon! Bye Ash, bye cutie, bye jockstrap." Quickly pecking Ashley's cheek, she winked again and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Did I do something wrong?" Zach said, confused.

"Aww. Don't take it personally. Taylor doesn't like guys at all. But she did seem to like little Carl here, a lot." She grinned wickedly at me.

Zach smiled proudly. "It's hard not too," he said, wrapping his arm around me and shoving a donut in his mouth. I laughed at his boyishness and shook my head.

Her lips curled up into a small, sad smile. As all the goofiness evaporated from her face, she whispered almost inaudibly, "Ain't that the truth."

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update and then throwing this pointless chapter in your faces, I tried to update sooner but by the time I finish all my homework, it's like 2 in the morning. :P And I had a sudden story idea so I just had to write it down somewhere. Anyway, it's the weekend so I'll try to put more up, but first, I think I will take a huge nap... :] Happy Friday! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: South of Nowhere does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**sparkyleathers08: **Oooh look at you! First to comment on both chapters! Well I'm glad you thought it was funny, and I hope you like this one, it has quite a bit of Spashley! :)

**mini200do: **Thanks, here you go!

**LoveAsh87:** Thank you, you're too kind. Here's more! :]

Thanks for all the reviews guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Golden**

**Chapter 7**

Spencer's POV:

"And you take a little of this butter and mix it up with a little more butter and salt, like this," the T.V. spoke with a thick southern accent.

"That woman needs to lay off her butter. I mean seriously, she's supposed to be making burgers!" Ashley said, half-asleep.

I laughed and I felt her shift in my arms.

"Ashy, are you sleepy?" I teased, poking her icy cheek.

"Yeah, but who could stay awake at three in the morning watching Paula Dean?" Gasping, I got up and hit her lightly with a pillow. "Ow what was that for?"

I sniffed. "I happen to like Paula Dean."

"I'm glad you like one Paula in your life." Ashley joked as I whacked her again. "Ok that does it!" She stood up and grabbed the nearest pillow. Laughing evilly, she smacked me in the stomach and I fell down with a small 'oof'.

"Oh god, Spence, are you ok?" Ashley kneeled down beside me and put her cool hand on my arm, making me shiver slightly. Suddenly I got up and tackled her, pinning her to the ground.

"You little devil!" her eyes widened with surprise.

"Ha. I got you," I breathed, grinning inches away from her face. My breathing hitched as her eyes searched mine. She leaned her face towards me and stopped, just a breath away. Ashley closed her eyes and bit her lip, sliding out from under me.

"Sorry Spence, I think I should go. See you tomorrow." She quickly walked out my door, leaving me confused and feeling empty.

Ashley's POV:

I lied. I would not see her tomorrow, or the next day, or the next for that matter. She was avoiding me. Or rather, I was avoiding her. Maybe we were both avoiding each other. Either way, it hurt just as bad.

"Yo, Ashley!" I spun around to see Zach running up to me. "Hey do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah that would be great, thanks." I said, throwing my bag in the backseat of his car. "So um… how are things with Spence? And where is she?" I asked as we started driving.

"They're ok, I guess and she's with Glen but…" Zach looked troubled. "Never mind… So what's up with you and Spencer?"

I felt my face harden. "Nothing. We're just fine." I replied as my house came into view. "Thanks for the ride."

As I was about to climb out of the car, Zach gently grabbed my wrist. "Listen, Ash," his green eyes were pleading, "I hate it when you guys fight. And Spencer does too, she needs you Ash, maybe even more than she needs me. So please…" he trailed off.

"Look Zach, everything's fine. You don't have to worry. Things are just a little weird, but we'll work it out ok?" I told him halfheartedly. Patting his arm, I grabbed my bag and headed in the house.

"Get a room!" I growled at Aiden and Kyla who were making out on the couch.

"Ash—" Kyla started to say worriedly.

"You know what? Don't even bother, I'll just leave," I snapped and slammed my door, feeling a little guilty for taking all this out on Kyla. Sighing, I climbed out to the roof.

Spencer's POV:

"Spencer, if you squeeze that a little harder it's going to break, and then we'll have to actually get up to change the channel!"

Ahh, my brother, always the sensitive one.

I rolled my eyes. "Here Glen, just take it, I'm not even watching anymore."

"Spence, is there something wrong?" he asked, finally taking the hint. "Is it that jerk of your boyfriend?"

I sighed, "No Glen, it's not Zach."

He looked at me for a while, "It never was, was it? Tell me the truth; is it Ashley?"

My head shot up, "Glen how—"

"Please, baby sis, anyone with eyes could tell. That is, everyone but you and Ashley. Look Spence, just talk to her, and tell her, I've had enough experience with girls to know that it always works." He winked.

"But, Glen, she's not just another girl, and I'm not even good at talking. What if I say something wrong?"

"Look baby sis, nothing's going to go wrong, just be honest." He stood and pulled me up, "C'mon, let's go get your girl," he grinned, swinging his car keys.

Ahh, my brother, _always_ the sensitive one.

On the way to Ashley's, my stomach filled with worry and anxiety. What if she doesn't forgive me? Or worse, what if she laughs in my face? As we pulled in her driveway, I climbed out of the car.

"Thanks Glen," I said, giving him a hug.

"No prob, call me if you need me." With one last grin, he was out of my sight. I took a breath and knocked on the door.

"Hey Spence, Ash is in her room," Kyla greeted, smiling a little sadly, "She's sort of in a bad mood. But I bet she'll be glad to see you."

"Thanks Ky, but I doubt it." I said, heading towards her room. I quietly opened the door and peeked in, no one was there, but the window was open.

"Ash?" A soft grunt came from outside.

"Ash, I'm coming out there, ok?"

"Ok," she grumbled as I climbed out.

"So, Ash, why are you out here?" I asked looking at her.

I could see her perfect profile as she talked, her normally tan skin glowing ivory. "I don't know, I guess this is just a place where I can escape to."

"Where you trying to escape from me?"

"No Spence, of course not. It's just that… That day when…" She trailed off, exasperated. "Look, I'm just not good for you ok? You deserve much better than me. And I wish I could stay away from you but I can't. Spence, you don't want my life and you don't need me, you could probably have whoever you want to, and you do already have a perfect boyfriend that loves you—"

"No Ash, you look, this isn't about Zach," I cried, remembering Glen's words, "it never was, ok? I thought it was too, but lately, I'm not so sure." I calmed down and paused before speaking again, "You want to know how I first met him?" I went on without a reply, "It was in Journalism, when our teacher asked us to write about any topic we chose. The next day, we had to read them out loud and when it was his turn, he refused. When the teacher asked him why, he got all embarrassed and said that it was a love poem for me and he didn't know we had to read them out loud," I smiled faintly at the memory, "It was really sweet of him and we've been going out since."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ashley asked bluntly.

I took a breath. "Well I guess it's because I love him and I feel safe with him, but at the same time that's the reason why I don't think I'm right for him," I looked straight at her, "I've never been in love before but I'm pretty sure you're not really supposed to feel safe with that person. Maybe it's just me but I've always imagined it like… I don't know, like you're always scared at what's going to happen next, but there's just something that's always pushing you forward, and each time you do, you're glad you did. I hope that makes a little sense."

I looked away, afraid to look at her when I whispered, "That's kind of how I feel with you. Even if you just look at me, I want to—" I broke off, not sure what to say. Instead, I said the thing that had been on my mind forever. "Ash, I … I think I'm falling in love with you."

There was a slight clatter in the distance and I ignored it, forcing myself to look at her but her eyes were closed and her face was unreadable.

"Oh Spencer." She finally breathed out, moving closer to me, she placed her hand under my chin and sighed. "You're so beautiful." And suddenly, her soft lips were on mine, moving slowly and carefully. Her tongue gently licked my bottom lip and I parted my lips slightly, trying not to moan as I felt her cool tongue slide into my mouth. She tasted so good, just like apples and spices, I gasped as her cold hands found their way into her hair. Unfortunately, my screaming lungs were protesting and I reluctantly pulled away. I smiled at her, thinking how someone so gorgeous could be real.

"Wow. That was… wow." Words fail me. Ashley laughed.

"You look cold." She said with concern, making my heart pang. Even though she was only in a t-shirt and jeans. Ashley gently wrapped me in her arms and kissed my temple lightly.

"Hey Carl?"

"Yes, Dave?" I asked, snuggling closer to her.

"I love you too."

Oh God. I am so going to hell.

Zach's POV:

"Yes Mom, I'm cleaning out the car!" I shouted, throwing some nasty old french fries in a trash bag. My hands suddenly hit something hard on the floor of the car. Pulling it out, I realized it was a cell phone; Ashley's cell phone. Putting on my jacket, I decided to take it to her house, which was right in the neighborhood. Jogging lightly, I stopped at her house once I heard voices.

"Why are you telling me this?" came the sound of Ashley's voice.

"Well I guess it's because I love him and I feel safe with him, but at the same time that's the reason why I don't think I'm right for him, I've never been in love before but I'm pretty sure you're not really supposed to feel safe with that person. Maybe it's just me but I've always imagined it like… I don't know, like you're always scared at what's going to happen next, but there's just something that's always pushing you forward, and each time you do, you're glad you did. I hope that makes a little sense." And I'd know that voice anywhere; Spencer's.

"That's kind of how I feel with you. Even if you just look at me, I want to—" There was a slight pause. " Ash, I … I think I'm falling in love with you."

Ashley's cell phone dropped numbly from my fingers, making a loud clack as it hit the cement. Turning away, I quickly ran as far as possible away from her house.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter, I probably won't be updating anytime really soon, so I thought I would give you guys an extra long one. Review please! :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**LoveAsh87: **I know it might seem weird that Ashley dissed Spencer like that but you have to understand that Ashley really just wanted the best for Spencer. It's kind of like in the episode when they first kiss and Ashley says "I want you, and I don't want to hurt you." Ha. Hope that made sense. :]

**McrFreak1991:** Aww that's ok, you still rock! And I'm so sorry about this sucky chapter, I hope you don't totally hate me after this... :0)

**DarceLynn:** Haha thanks, and by the way, I really like that story you're writing on Ashley's POV of the power of rainbows! :D

**sparkyleather08:** Awesome like a possum? Haha lol. Don't worry, you're right, he will get over it... maybe sooner than we think?

**arh1986:** Thank you, here's some (not a lot) more! :)

**niknakniki:** All readers are welcome! Hope you like it so far.

**Xxashleyluver4lifexX:** Haha well I'm not sure if this will exactly tell you more but, don't worry, I will try to post more soon! :)

Thank you all for reviewing I love you!

(And for those of you who are not loving me after reading this chapter, I'm so sorry and please check the Author's Note at the bottom for a better explanation!)

* * *

**Golden**

**Chapter 8**

Ashley's POV:

Groaning, I shifted as I felt someone poke my stomach gently.

"Ash?" Soft and warm lips kissed my cheek. "Ash, we'll be late for school if you don't get up soon, we already missed third period."

"Spence come here," I quickly got up and leaned my forehead against hers, kissing her lips and lightly tracing my fingers on her cheek. I sighed, pulling away.

"Ash is there something wrong?" She said, furrowing her eyebrows.

I hugged her and quickly said, "Nothing's wrong, it's just… it's really complicated. Spence, you know I love so much, but I'm worried about you. I'm worried about Zach. And I feel like I destroyed everything."

Spencer lifted my chin up. "Ash, don't say that, you didn't destroy anything. If anything, you helped. And don't worry about me, I'm just fine." She gently kissed my lips. "The only person who I'm worried about is Zach. Zach was probably the best boyfriend I have ever had and he doesn't deserve this. Ash, I'm going to break up with him."

"Spence are you sure this—"

She put a finger on my lips lightly, "I'm sure." She hugged my tightly for a minute. "Now come on, slowpoke, before Mrs. Griffin calls to complain again."

I smirked. "We all know how much she loves me." Spencer giggled and pulled me up.

Some ten minutes later, we were out the door when I saw something shiny on my driveway. I know what you're all thinking. Oh come on, stop pretending you're not attracted to shiny things either.

"What's my cell phone doing out here?" I muttered to myself. I shrugged it off as I climbed into the car, thinking it dropped out of my bag.

Throughout the school day, I saw no signs of Zach anywhere, which was pretty weird because he like never misses a school day but whatever, he probably got sick or something. I figured that I'd just go check on him afterschool. Sighing, I trudged my way to my locker.

* * *

Spencer's POV:

_Ding, dong_

"I'm coming!" I shouted, running down the stairs. I quickly opened the door and there was Zach, smiling a little sadly.

"Hey Spencer, can I come in? I need to talk to you about something." he said.

"Yeah, sure Zach." I grabbed his hand and we headed towards the couch. "Actually, I need to talk to you about something too," I stuttered slightly.

God, I never broke up with someone before. How do I do it?

Do I kiss them after? Hug them? Shake hands? Thumb war? Rock Paper Scissors?

Ok so the shaking hands was a little far fetched. But seriously, I didn't have a clue of what to do!

This is worse than an hour lecture in the principal's office that our class had to take in 5th grade. Hell, this is worse than anything I've ever done. I can't do this! I just can't break someone's heart like that!

"Spencer, did you hear that?" Zach asked nervously, wringing his hands and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" Oh man, this is not helping me with my guilt.

"I said, I think we need to break up."

**A/N: Ok I know, I suck and this is probably the shortest and dumbest chapter on Earth but I promise to update soon this time, and hopefully, I think the next chapter will be longer. Sorry! The reason why I didn't update in so long was because I had tons of homework and to top it all off, I got some weird bacterial infection in my eye so my doctor pretty much banned me from using the computer for like a week. :P Which let me tell you, Worst. Week. Ever. Anyway, please review if you don't already hate me!**

**P.S. I'm so sad that South of Nowhere is airing their last episode tomorrow but I really want to find out their future! And I'll never forget South of Nowhere for as long as I live!**

**SPASHLEY FOREVER!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**DarceLynn: **Even though I was really sad that the series is over, they ended like the way I wanted it to. I mean I didn't ever want it to end but if they had to then I would have wanted it to end the same way. I hope that makes sense. Lol. :0)

**sparkyleather08: **Haha thanks, and I know that chapter sucked and I am very sorry for that. I hope you like this one better. :]

**Xxashleyluver4lifexX: **Haha! Oh my god, that was like the corniest pun, but you totally made my day! I love you! And I'm a huge fan of lame jokes. :D

**Pendulum666: **I don't really like it when they find out like that but if I didn't have it like that, then my story would be really boring and probably have no drama and all fluff. Not that I don't like fluff. Haha. :)

**LoveAsh87: **Yeah it kinda is weird how Zach did that but this chapter explains it. Hope you like it! :)

**niknakniki: **Aww, thanks. You're so sweet. And my eye is getting much better so hopefully, I'll update more. :]

**fatedcircle26: **Oh god, I totally agree with everything you said. And really? Me? Wow. I'm honored to hear that I made someone's day. :D

**McrFreak1991: **Yeah it was really short and I'm really sorry. And I was also like freaking out before the finale because I didn't know what to expect. But of course, the power went out so I had to wait an extra day to watch it. Ha yeah it sucked. But thanks for your review! :0)

Thanks to all you guys who reviewed, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Golden**

**Chapter 9**

Zach's POV:

"Goodbye, Spencer," I whispered while walking back to my house. I took a deep breath and opened the front door.

"Ok, spill."

I looked up.

"Ashley, how did you get into my house?"

"You know, you should really hide your key in a better place than under the mat; that's where everyone looks first. But that's not the point." She walked over and gently put her hand on my arm. "Spencer called me."

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, stubbornly shaking my head.

"Zach," she sighed.

"Ok fine! There's…" I stuttered quickly thinking of something, "there's someone else."

She shook her head. "That's bull, Zach, and you know it. You love her. So why? Why would you do that?"

I sighed, plopping on the couch. "You really want to know the truth?"

She nodded.

I paused. "I told you, and I wasn't lying. There was someone else… and that's you."

"Wow, I'm flattered but—"

I laughed sadly, "Ash, I don't mean that _I_ like you or something… You don't have to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, because I get it ok? I get that you're in love with Spencer, and she's in love with you."

"How?" she murmured.

"I went to give you your cell phone last night and I overheard you two talking." I said simply.

Her eyes widened in realization and guilt, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that she loves me too, but she's just not _in _love with me," I told her, stoically, looking at the floor.

"Oh, Zach." She moved closer and wrapped her arms around me. Jeez. Spencer was right, her arms are cold.

"Ash, look, it's fine, really. I realized yesterday that I kind of feel the same way. I've always noticed how she looks at you, and I guess… I was just too scared to let her go." I hesitated, looking at Ashley. "I just want her to be happy. And you're doing a better job of that than I ever did. You guys are pretty lucky to have each other… And Ash, don't be afraid to love her, she really needs you."

"Thank you, Zach," she whispered, "You're really sweet, and I'm sure that someday, you'll find your girl." She gently kissed my cheek.

"Am I interrupting?" My head shot up, catching sight of a very hurt and confused Spencer. Ashley quickly unwrapped her arms from me.

"No, Spencer this isn't what it looks like," I said.

"Yeah, Spencer, I—" Ashley jumped up from the couch.

"No, that's ok. I was just leaving." She headed towards the door but suddenly paused. "And Zach, you should hide your key somewhere less obvious if you don't want people to interrupt."

"Ash, I'm so sorry." I mentally smacked myself for being so dumb, as Ashley shot me a sad smile.

"Don't worry, Zach, it's not your fault. See you tomorrow." And with that, she was gone.

Spencer's POV:

"Spence, wait, please! Let me explain!" My heart jumped when I heard Ashley's beautiful voice.

"What is there to explain, Ash? Why were you kissing my ex-boyfriend, the day after I told you I loved you? Why would you do that to me?"

She stared down at her shoes.

"That's exactly what I thought. I don't mean a thing to you." I shook my head and continued down the driveway, tears blurring my vision and each step more painful than the next.

"Spence, don't." She sounded so broken. My heart panged with guilt and I shut my eyes, trying not to turn around. "It's not like that," she whispered, "He told me why he broke up with you."

"He told me that he heard everything we said." She continued, her voice cracking desperately, "Don't you get it, Spence? He broke up with you so we could be together. He did it for us… And I felt so guilty to be happy and laughing with you, when he couldn't." Unconsciously, I felt her wrap her cool arms around me. "I'm so sorry, Spence, I never meant to hurt you, that's the last thing I wanted to do." She whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened guilty as I hugged her tightly to me. "No I'm sorry Ash, I… I shouldn't have overreacted. It was just it hurt me so much… Ash, I love you so much, you have no idea." I cupped her face and kissed her so with so much passion that all my insecurities and troubles washed away. Her sweet tongue gently slipped into my mouth and I practically melted as her cold fingers found their way in my hair.

She gasped and slowly pulled away. "Jeez, Spence, I didn't know you were so aggressive." Ashley smiled sweetly and lightly kissed the corner of my mouth. "I like it," she whispered, icy lips moving softly agaisnt my cheek, "and I love you."

A wolf-whistle came from the front door; I turned around to see a grinning Zach, waving. Then, taking the key from under the mat, he winked and pretended to eat it. Ashley and I giggled. Waving to Zach, I smiled at Ashley as she looped her arm around my waist and walked me home.

**A/N: Hey guys. I had to rush this chapter because I promised I would update soon and yesterday we had a power outage that lasted for like 19 hours. Yeah that's right. It was like fricking below zero in our house and all we had was three candles for warmth and light. And I was like what the hell? Of all the days to have a blackout, they just had to have it on the day of the finale. Which, by the way, was awesome. I was bawling my eyes out though, everytime someone said something really funny or really sweet. I'm so sad that it's done but I will continue to write stories and South of Nowhere will remain forever in my heart. Haha how corny. :] Review please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**niknakniki: **I love writing Spashley stories and I don't want to stop anytime soon. :)

**Pendulum666:** Ha, I know, but lucky my friend randomly had power the whole time so I mooched off of her the whole day and ate her food. :D

**Cyberbaby:** Oh my god! That was the original plan for the story but I might change it or I might not, you have to read and find out. :] And no worries about reviewing, I understand, I'm just glad that you're still enjoying the story.

**sparkyleather08:** Yeah I know, Zach was supposed to be really sweet. He's based off of one of my best friends. :)

And finally... to** Xxashleyluver4lifexX** and** DarceLynn: **You guys totally rock and definitely made my day. Hell, you've made my week! My favorites were: _'Excuse me, I'd like to have kids one day, and I wanted to know how your parents created such an awesome writer', _and_ 'Do you have bug spray? Because this story is fly!' _I love you guys!!!

Thanks to all who reviewed! And thank you guys for waiting so patiently for my random updates!

* * *

**Golden**

**Chapter 10**

Spencer's POV:

"Settle down class! I have an announcement to make!" Mrs. Griffin yelled and blew on her whistle.

Yep, you heard me right. The crazy woman carries a whistle around her neck everywhere she goes. Ashley even accused her of "playing" with the whistle during lunch breaks.

I didn't eat a thing that day.

Speaking of Ashley… she is currently poking my stomach. I took her hand and softly kissed it absentmindedly, thankful for the fact we were in the back.

"Spence, did you hear that? We're going to Vegas for a week!" Ashley cried excitedly.

"Wait what? Vegas?! Why Vegas?!" I asked.

"Apparently Principal Riley wanted to 'take a study on casinos and how they work'," Ashley air quoted.

"What?! That's great! That's awesome! That's sick nasty!" I cried like an idiot.

Ashley smirked. "Seriously Spence? Sick nasty? You're such a nerd," she teased.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Whatev's."

Mrs. Griffin blew her whistle again.

Ha, no pun intended.

"Everyone calm down! Before you get too excited, keep in mind that you will need to either pay for your airplane ticket, or drive. Also, if you decide to go on this field trip, you will have to convince your parents because it will be over Christmas Break."

Everyone immediately silenced.

"My parents won't mind, they're like never home on Christmas anyway." Ashley shrugged it off like it was no big deal. But I could clearly tell that it was.

I sighed and lightly played with her fingers. "I'll definitely have a hard time trying to convince my parents."

"Hey Spencer! Ashley!" a familiar voice called. I looked up at a grinning Zach. "Hey guys, are you going on the field trip?"

"Ash can, but I probably will have to beg my parents," I answered a little sadly.

Zach smiled sympathetically. "Well if they say yes, I was wondering if you guys might want to make it a little road trip?"

Ashley's eyes bulged out. "A little? It's all the way across the country!"

"Oh c'mon guys, we can even take my Xterra!" Aiden chipped in.

Ashley groaned. "Oh god, you planned it with Aiden and Kyla too?" Zach nodded hopefully.

"Please, Ash? C'mon Spence," Zach said, giving us the puppy dog face.

I shrugged. "I don't care either way, but I don't think I'll be able to convince my parents."

Ashley sighed. "Alright, I'll go. But only because I care about you, Spence, and I don't want to leave you alone with these oafs." She grinned reluctantly as Zach high-fived Aiden.

I smiled at her cuteness. "Oafs? Who's the nerd now?"

* * *

"No, Spencer," my mom said firmly.

"But Mom! Aiden, Zach, Ashley, and Kyla are all going so I won't—" I protested.

"Spencer that's not the issue! Not only are you too young to be driving all the way across the country, you're also going to miss out on our traditional Christmas dinner with Grandma and Grampy!" she said, struggling to keep her voice low.

"I'm home!" my father announced dramatically.

"Mom, Grandma can't even hear half the words we say and makes us eat tofu turkey! Tofu should not even be considered as food, never less Christmas food! And I don't even want to go to Alaska again, we have to stuff all our food in down our throats in three minutes or it freezes!" I started.

"Um… what's going on?" My dad stood frozen at the door, looking uncertainly at us.

"And Grampy sleeps for 18 hours a day and for the six hours that he's awake, he screams at the T.V. and chugs gallons of whiskey!" I continued.

"That's true, Gramps always acts like his dentures are up his ass," Glen called from the stairs.

I tried not to burst out into laughter as Glen grinned boyishly.

"But seriously—"

"No, Spencer! We talked about this! You—"

"Everyone QUIET!" My dad shouted. He took off his jacket and asked, "Now what the heck is going on?!"

"Dad, we are having a field trip to Vegas and me, Ashley, Zach, and Kyla are all going to drive there in Aiden's car. And I know it's really far away to be—" My dad held up a hand and silenced me.

"Spence, you can go."

"And I know I'll be missing Christmas and it's not that I want… Wait what?!"

"Wait what?!" my mom echoed.

"Yeah I think Spencer should go, it's a good experience and besides, she'll be with Zach and Aiden." He grinned as his face clouded with memory, "I remember my first road trip."

"Arthur are you crazy? Spencer will be all over the country doing who knows what!" my mom cried.

"Shh, Paula, don't you trust Spencer? Now come on, I'll make lasagna for dinner," he soothed, leading my mom into the kitchen and winking at me. I sighed and smiled.

I sure do love my dad.

Making my way to my room to pack, I couldn't contain myself, so I did a little victory dance.

"Nerd," Glen coughed and grinned. I gave him the finger.

Why does everyone keep calling me a nerd?

**A/N: Here it is guys, the big 1-0! How did you like it? And anyway, I have the trip all planned-out... And none of you would probably ever guess what will happen... I guess you'll just have to wait! ;D**

**Oh and by the way, I don't think I'll post until Christmas, because I want to post a special chapter on a Spashley Christmas. Haha, well review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**uncsoftballgirl08: **Thank you, here's part of it! :)

**niknakniki: **Actually, no, I've decided to post sooner, and this wasn't the Christmas chapter I was planning on posting.

**mini200do: **Thank you, enjoy!

**Pendulum666:** Aww, that sucks for you, it's snowing pretty hard here, too. We might have another power outage. :P Anyway, here's another early Christmas chapter! :]

And to my little jokers,** Xxashleyluver4lifexX **and** DarceLynn:** You. Guys. Rock. My. World. :D My favorites? _Did you just fart? Because you blew me away,_ and _Did you buy new milk? No need, this story's fresh! _Lol seriously guys, where do you come up with all these jokes? Haha, love you!

Thanks for reviewing! And no, this is not the Christmas chapter I promised you guys, don't worry I'm working on that now, if you want to know more, check the Author's Note!

* * *

**Golden**

**Chapter 11**

Ashley's POV:

"I need to pee! I _need_ to pee! I swear I'm going to burst at any moment!" Aiden complained loudly.

Zach gritted his teeth. "Aiden, can you hold it for like two minutes?! We're almost at the motel!"

"But I can't! I—"

"Then pee in this bucket," I yelled, throwing a plastic bucket at him.

"Hey! That hurt!" Aiden whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"Pansy." I muttered under my breath, making Spencer giggle.

Kyla sighed and shook her head, trying in vain to read her book.

"Ok, Aiden, we're here," Zach said pointing at the motel.

"Finally!" Aiden quickly disappeared inside while we followed a very tired looking Zach.

"Hi, we're here to check in," he politely told the guy at the counter.

The man gestured at his name tag and gave us a look of contempt. "My name is Jacques."

Zach rolled his eyes secretly and said, "Um… Jacques—"

"That's Mr. Jacques to you."

Zach sighed and spoke through his teeth. "Look, _Mr. Jacques, _can we just have a room?"

He shook his head. "I'm terribly sorry but we are all booked." He smiled smugly.

I wanted to wipe the smirk off his face with a baseball bat.

I pushed Zach and walked to him. "Listen, buddy, we drove fifteen hours with Aiden, to come here. There's no way this dump is all booked. Give us a room or we'll go somewhere else."

"Oh well since you put it that way… SECURITY!"

Two huge men, who looked like they should be behind bars came out, one of them dragging a squealing Aiden by the collar of his shirt.

"I believe _that _belongs to you," the first man grunted.

I sighed. "Yes, unfortunately it does."

"And don't even bother checking for other hotels, they're all booked." Jacques smirked as the security guards dragged us out.

"Now what are going to do?" My heart panged as I saw a worried and exhausted Spencer. I walked over to her and protectively wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't worry, Spence, we'll find somewhere to crash."

Aiden's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh! I saw a campground when we were driving here!"

Kyla immediately shook her head. "No, Aiden. I am not sleeping in a tent."

"Oh come on, Ky, I'll protect you from the bears," he grinned suggestively. She smiled a little.

"Ok, fine."

As we made it to the campground, I looked around.

"Ok, so it's not that bad, just a little deserted… I've got to say, Aiden, this actually was a good idea," Zach said, clapping Aiden's back.

I shuffle around, checking the campground and still a little suspicious of why it was deserted. I suddenly heard Spencer gasp. Turning around, my eyes land on a bright neon sign.

_Beware of Hunters._

"Good idea my ass!" I look accusingly at Aiden, who shrugged. Suddenly, a far away gunshot rang in the distance. Spencer jumped a mile.

"That's it!" I pulled quickly her with me. "We're sleeping in the car!"

* * *

A loud and sudden snore woke me up. My eyes snapped open to meet with Spencer's.

"Hey Spence," I slowly tried to blink my sleepiness away. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep." She blushed and murmured, "So I was watching you sleep."

"Aww, Spencer Carlin, you are too cute." I leaned in and pecked her nose.

"Yeah, well you're hot when you sleep." She whispered before gently grazing my lips with her own. A fire inside me ignited and I pulled her back, loving the feeling of her lips on mine. Her tongue gently slipped in my mouth, and that only made me kiss her harder. Her warm hands slowly slipped inside my shirt and I suddenly pulled away.

Stupid old me.

Spencer looked worried. "Did I do something wrong?" she said, eyebrows furrowed cutely.

"Oh, Spence, of course not." I said, quickly giving her a small kiss. "It's just if I didn't stop I wouldn't be able to control myself and take you right here, with Aiden sleeping inches away." I shudder, thinking of the horrible thought. She blushed again and I laughed at her cuteness and kissed her palm.

"Ash, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Spence, anything."

She smiled and gestured to outside. I followed her as we climbed onto the hood of the car.

"So… want to tell me why we're on the car?"

"Call me corny, but… I've always wanted to watch the sunrise with someone important to me." She smiled and pressed herself closer to me. "I figured anyone who I'd watch the sunrise with would be pretty important, considering I'd have to get up at such an ungodly hour."

I smiled back and whispered, "Thanks, Spence."

Wrapping my arms around her, I gave her a light kiss on her lips as she leaned her head on my shoulder. When the sun finally starts to peak over the horizon, golden streaks of sunlight danced across the sky. The colors mix wildly, but her eyes could still overpower them all. I kissed her gently on her forehead and we stayed like that, on the hood of the car that was filled with sleeping, oblivious people. And the sunrise was beautiful, almost as beautiful as she was. Maybe this trip _would_ be worth all the trouble.

_And I'd stay awake all night for you._

**A/N: Yes, I know that I said I was probably not updating until Christmas but that seems a little cruel right? So I just wanted to throw this one out there, to get them started on their trip. Am I too mean to Aiden? Ha, I don't _really_ hate him but someone has to be the dumb one, right? And don't worry, I still have that special Spashley Christmas chapter in my head, and I will try to post it up on Christmas Day, if not, sometime real soon after. I hope you guys aren't too cold right now, Happy Holidays! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere. It belongs to Tom W. Lynch and The-N.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**niknakniki:** Yeah, I was wondering if anyone would say that... And I do love Twilight and all but it seems that everyone's just so obsessed with it now, right? And no, Ashley's not a vampire. She's just cold because... because being cold is sexy. Ha yeah I'll go with that.

**simplet77:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. :)

**LoverOfAllThingsBeautiful:** Aww, thank you! How sweet! :]

**uncsoftballgirl08:** Yeah, my apologies for that. I am not quite capable of writing a long chapter. But here's a longer one! :)

**DarceLynn:** Aww! Thanks for the kick ass jokes! I hope you like this chapter! :0)

**sparkyleathers08:** Ha, yeah, gotta love that Arthur. And I don't hate Aiden, he's a nice guy when he doesn't get in the way. :]

Drum roll please...  
Here's a Spashley Christmas!

* * *

**Golden**

**Chapter 12**

Ashley's POV:

It's Christmas Eve, and we were waaayy behind schedule. We were barely half way there! And I was getting very annoyed. Poor Zach was trying to drive safely while Aiden gasping and yelling at us to hold our breath when we past by graveyards, Kyla singing loudly on her iPod, and Spencer and I yelling at Aiden to just shut the hell up and leave us alone.

Merry Christmas indeed.

I was kind of hoping this would be one of the greatest Christmases I've ever had, minus the one when my dad actually showed up. I mean really, Christmas in Vegas with Spencer? Isn't that everyone's fantasy Christmas? But no… this was probably the furthest possible from what was supposed to happen.

"Zachy, can we watch a movie? I think I saw a mall back there… somewhere."

I think you can guess who that is.

"Aiden, for the last time, if we want to make it to Vegas before spring, then we can't make anymore huge stops."

Aiden pouted. "Well then can we at least get some food?"

Zach sighed and reluctantly pulled into Dunkin' Donuts.

After about twenty minutes, we were all fed, and thank god Aiden was completely knocked out. My own eyes were feeling a little heavy so I snuggled closer to Spencer, who tensed slightly and quickly relaxed. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was her soft hair tickling my cheek and her sweet breath mixing with my own.

* * *

A sudden jolt of the car made my eyes snap open as a girlish scream rang through the air.

"Shit!" Zach cursed loudly. I frantically looked around, sighing with relief as I could make out no dents in the car or in Spencer. I showered kisses all over her face. She smiled sleepily and opened her eyes.

"Well hello to you too." I hugged her tighter. "Ok, Ash, what happened?" she asked confusedly and fully awake.

"Jeez, Spence, you sleep like a rock." I said jokingly and pecked her nose.

"Um… guys… I have some bad news to tell you all…" Zach said nervously. "But there is some good news too."

"Ok, so what is it?" Kyla pried.

"So the good news is that we're really close… but the bad news is we're stuck in a huge traffic jam, and we're probably not going to get out anytime soon."

"But what's holding us up?" asked Spencer.

Zach shook his head. "I really don't know. There are police lights up ahead so there must have been some sort of accident."

"_Attention, Ladies and Gentlemen! There has been a slight accident of a hit and run. We are trying our best to clean up and find the culprit on the loose. We are sorry for the inconvenience," _a voice announced through a megaphone.

"Oh that's just great!" Kyla threw her hands up. "Now there's a psycho on the loose too!"

"And I need to pee!" Aiden whined. We all groaned.

That's it. We're all going to die.

* * *

"Day 28… and we're still stuck on the desert island. The sun is hot and boiling me alive. I thought about eating them… they're just going to team up on me… so I guess I'll just have to eat them first… yeah that's what—"

"Aiden, will you just shut the hell up already?! We're not on a desert island, and we've only been in here for two hours. Not to mention it's winter!" Kyla yelled, clearly annoyed with her boyfriend.

"Yeah! We're all sick of your little journal entries!" Zach agreed.

Aiden shook his head angrily. "I can not _believe_ what I'm hearing! You know, this is all you guys' fault. You just couldn't hold your breaths when I told you to when we were passing by graveyards. I bet the ghosts are laughing at us right now."

I felt Spencer shift uneasily as an awkward silence passed by.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me right? You're the one that—"

"You know what Aiden, if you don't shut up, I'm going to shove the pee bucket up your—"

"And this is your car right? So why are you making me drive all—"

"Just SHUT UP!" Spencer shouted. We all stopped, surprised and alarmed of the tears threatening to slide down her beautiful face. The sight made my heart pang guiltily. "I can't believe _any _of you! This was supposed to be fun and bring us closer together! But I guess we're really not good friends if two hours is enough to make us betray each other! But right now, I'd rather be with my deaf Grandfather and my vegan Grandmother eating tofu turkey!"

I stared at my hands shamefully, realizing how true her words are.

Man, I hate awkward silences…

"Spence, I'm so sorry," I whispered. "Zach, I'm sorry I didn't offer to drive and let you take a break. Ky, I'm sorry I said your singing was horrible. And Aiden, I'm sorry for breathing when we passed by graveyards."

Kyla nodded. "Aiden I'm sorry for yelling at you too. Hey wait… When did you say my singing was horrible?"

"Did I say that out loud? Whoops… uh… well…"

"Guys, I'm sorry I almost crashed the car." Zach cut in for me, and I shot him a grateful look.

"Well, I forgive you all for breathing near graveyards, being the kind soul I am," Aiden smirked smugly. "And I'm sure the ghosts will too."

I forced myself not to roll my eyes. "Spencer, we're really sorry… Please forgive us?" I kissed her palm and gave her my puppy dog face.

She smiled a little bit. "Ok fine." I smiled back and started to kiss her.

"Oh my god! Ash!" Kyla squealed, poking my arm. I groaned and slowly pulled away.

"What is it, Ky?" I said, a little irritated.

"Ash! It's snowing!"

I tore my eyes away from Spencer's and looked outside the car window. And sure enough, little flurries of snow were falling fast from the sky.

My eyes bulged. It was simply beautiful. I grabbed the handle and threw the door open.

"Ash, what are you doing? There's a psycho on the loose!" Kyla yelled, followed by shouts of agreements.

"I don't care!" I ran outside, and looked at the gray sky, breathing in the crisp air. Falling snow is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, considering I lived in L.A. for most of my life.

The snow was falling harder, and I made a snowball. Walking to the car, I quickly threw it at Aiden's face. Shocked, he scrambled outside and scooped up another snowball, aiming it at me. I ducked, and it hit Kyla's face. Outraged but laughing, Kyla got out and tackled Aiden.

"Come on, Spence, the snow is fine!" I smiled like a dork and led her outside.

Zach sighed. "I feel like the fifth wheel again."

"Oh don't worry, Zach. I'm sure we'll find someone for you in Vegas!"

He smiled and shook his head. "No it's fine, I don't want a stripper." Zach got out of the car and tried to be discreet and throw a snowball at me. Instead, it hit the window of a car belonging to an old woman, who gave him the finger in return.

Zach smiled sheepishly and said, "I'll go see what Kyla and Aiden are up to." He quickly took off.

Once he disappeared, Spencer pushed me against the car and kissed the living daylights out of me. I tried not to moan in surprise as her tongue roughly pried into my mouth. She quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Ash. Snow makes me horny." She blushed as I laughed.

"You are ridiculously cute." I poked her nose. "Don't be sorry," I whispered, sucking on her earlobe. I kissed her soft neck and grinned as her breath hitched. I pulled away as I heard a honk.

Yup, the old lady again, this time giving us a look that could make milk curdle.

Spencer giggled.

"Spence, I—"

"TOGA! TOGA! TOGA!" A rather large man shouted, wearing only a white sheet. Policemen were chasing after him, but he was running pretty fast for a man of his… size.

Spencer's mouth hung open. "_That's _the person who hit and ran?! How could they not find him for two hours?"

I shook my head and laughed. "I don't know."

Spencer turned back to me and asked, "So Ash, what were you about to say?"

I unclasped my necklace of the key, and put it around her neck. Even though I felt weird without it, it also felt good that Spencer would be wearing it.

"Now you have the key to my heart," I said, grinning like the cornball I am. "Merry Christmas, Spence."

She held on to the necklace and smiled, like it was the best thing she ever got. She leaned close, her gorgeous blue eyes inches away from my own as she placed a lingering kiss on my lips.

"Merry Christmas."

**A/N: So how did you like it? I hope you guys aren't disappointed. That would make me sad... :( Lol anyway...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!/HAPPY HANNUKAH!/ HAPPY KWANZA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Xxashleyluver4lifexX: **Well that's ok. I don't want you to think that you're obliged to post jokes every review. But here's the next chapter! :)

**LoverOfAllThingsBeautiful: **Ahh... that little number. Haha. Sadly enough, it's true. Lol. :D

**simplet77: **Actually, I really don't know why I put that in there. Lol. The last chapter came out totally different from what I had originally planned. Oh well. My sincerest apologies to the LAPD. I had no intentions of offending them in any way. :]

**just keep breathing: **Aww, I'm glad it did. And thank you, I hope you like this one too. :)

**Coachkimm: **Haha. But like I said in the last chapter, cold is sexy. ;]

**DarceLynn: **Hehe thanks. d:0) Lol.

Thanks for your awesome reviews! I love you all! Here's a sort of longer chapter!

* * *

**Golden**

**Chapter 13**

Ashley's POV:

Oh my god.

Spencer is driving me crazy.

She's constantly teasing my neck with her tongue or sucking on my earlobe. I've had to stop numerous times to change my panties.

What?! I'm a teenager with raging hormones. Don't judge.

The innocent and shy Spencer had morphed into a little sex kitten.

Who would have thought that snow could make someone so horny?

Not that I'm complaining.

But I wasn't the only one she was distracting. Aiden was constantly looking at the rearview mirror and drooling.

But on the bright side, we were very close to Vegas! I could smell the casinos.

Or maybe that's just Aiden's B.O.

I flinched at the thought.

"Ash, are you ok? You look like you swallowed a fly," Spencer whispered jokingly into my ear.

I kissed her hand and smiled. "Yeah I'm just… excited."

Spencer smiled back and opened her mouth to say something when Aiden suddenly interrupted.

"Hey guys! We're one exit away!" he hollered eagerly.

We cheered with relief. The snow was coming down in buckets and I didn't want to spend anymore time in the car. Zach woke up with a loud snore.

"What's going on?" he mumbled sleepily.

"We're almost in Vegas!" Kyla cried happily.

"Really?" Zach asked, green eyes widening. "Wow, Aiden, you're a fast driver!"

Aiden smirked. "I know." He made a final turn and beamed at us. "We're at the hotel!" he sung happily.

We scrambled out of the car, quickly taking the in scene. My jaw hung open.

"Um… Aiden, this isn't a hotel, these are log cabins." Spencer broke the silence.

Zach pointed to a sign. "And this isn't Vegas either! We're in Taos, New Mexico!"

"What the hell, Aiden? Why are we in New Mexico?" I demanded.

Aiden shrugged. "I don't know! The map told me to go out to Exit 11!"

I grabbed the map from him and examined it. I shook my head in disbelief as I saw what he was talking about. "Aiden, those are 7's, not 1's! You were supposed to go to Exit 77!"

He took it back and squinted his eyes. "Ohhhhh!"

We all groaned.

"Hey, wait! Maybe staying here for a few days won't be so bad," he reasoned. "Here, I'll talk to the manager and get us a cabin," Aiden offered, quickly trudging through the snow and disappearing inside the main cabin.

Zach shook his head and got our suitcases from the trunk.

"I just don't get how someone could confuse 1's and 7's," Spencer said sadly. "Sometimes I worry."

Kyla sighed and helped Zach with the cases. "Leave it to Aiden."

"Yes, leave it to me," Aiden grinned, jogging back and holding up a key. "I got us the best cabin in this place. It has three bedrooms and a hot tub!"

Ok, so you had to give the guy _some_ credit.

Spencer quickly snatched the key from him. "I call dibs on the master bedroom!" she yelled over her shoulder as she bolted with her suitcase.

"Hey!" Aiden shouted, laughing and following her. "Not if I get there first!"

"Ha! Good luck with that! Spencer runs track!" I called after them, scooping up some snow.

Zach and Kyla laughed.

"Well I really don't care which room I get, as long as it has a bed and a T.V, I'm all set!" Zach said.

I snorted. "You're such a guy."

Zach stretched his arms around me and Kyla. "A guy with two hot girls in his arms!"

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but Ashley's gay, and I already have a boyfriend." Kyla said.

Zach feigned hurt. "I feel like the fifth wheel again."

"Aww, don't feel bad, here have a hug." I wrapped my arms around him and dumped the snow I got earlier down his shirt.

"What the?!" he cried out in surprise, dancing like a maniac. Laughing, I high-fived Kyla, and we grabbed our suitcases, running for the cabin.

"Honey I'm home!" I called as I opened the door. Man, I've always wanted to do that. The cabin really wasn't so bad. There was a fireplace in each room and several huge armchairs, enough to fit three people. The only weird things were the heads of animals, sticking out of the walls.

"Hey Ash! I'm up here!" I heard Spencer's voice echoing from the stairs. I dragged the suitcase up the stairs and quickly opening the door. Spencer's back was towards me, and she was putting on her bikini. My eyes roamed down her smooth, ivory back and her long and lean legs. I'm pretty sure I was drooling like a faucet.

I snuck up behind her, placing my hands on her hips and running them up and down on the soft skin of her sides.

"Ash," she breathed shuddering pleasantly.

"Hmm?" I kissed her neck up and down.

"I-I think you s-should change. We're going to the h-hot tub," she gasped, leaning into my touch.

"Really?" I gave her lip a little bite before I slowly pulled away. She sunk onto the bed and gave a cute little sigh. I grinned silently before quickly slipping on my white bikini. I smiled seductively at a wide-eyed Spencer before pulling her with me.

Aiden, Kyla, and Zach were already in the hot tub when me and Spencer showed up. And of course, Aiden's face was attached to my sister's. I scooped up another snowball and aimed it at Aiden's head.

"Hey!" he complained. Bingo!

"Tsk, tsk. Aiden you should know better than to eat other people's faces," I scolded, wagging my finger in his face.

Spencer giggled.

"And just what took you two so long to get really?" Zach wiggled his eyebrows before getting hit in the face with another snowball. And this time, I didn't throw it.

Spencer laughed again. Such a little devil.

Spashley 2; jockstraps 0.

I climbed into the hot tub, sighing as the warm water hit my body. Spencer got in after and scooted closer to me. I kissed the corner of her mouth before pulling her onto my lap. Her hands played with mine, drawing light circles on my palms. We all sat there, enjoying the warmth of the hot tub, until Zach broke the silence.

"You know, this isn't so bad. I actually wouldn't mind it if we stayed here, for a while."

Spencer nodded. "It's perfect. I've always wanted to snowboard at Angel Fire."

Aiden looked excited. "Oh me too! But I didn't know you snowboard, Spencer."

"They don't call me Snowbird for nothing."

I smirked. "Who calls you Snowbird?"

Spencer pretended to be indignant. "A lot of people… and Glen… sometimes…"

"Aww." I rubbed my nose against her neck and watched as she got flustered. I smirked again and kissed her behind the ear, feeling her dig her nails into my thighs.

"This is so hot. Kiss her!" Aiden hollered.

I rolled my eyes.

What a mood killer.

"You're such a pervert."

"Great job man, now we don't get to watch them make out," Zach said, throwing his arms up.

I stuck my tongue out at both of them.

Kyla just sat there and shook her head.

Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming rang through the air. A short, balding man quickly followed, clad only in his bathrobe; his face was red with rage.

"Can we help you, sir?" Zach asked, unsurely.

"As a matter of fact, you can… by shutting the hell up!" the stubby man yelled.

"Um… excuse me?" Kyla demanded.

"Yeah, you heard me! My kids have a hockey tournament at 6 A.M. tomorrow and we can't sleep with all the noisy racket you lousy teenagers are making!" Mr. Grouchypants shouted.

"Uh… we're sorry, but it's only 8 o'clock," Spencer reasoned.

"Zip it, blondie! I don't care what time it is but I need to get some rest. Why don't you just shut up and go back to being stupid?" he bellowed.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah that's real clever of you. Like I never heard that one before."

"Hey, buddy, don't you dare talk to her like that," I said angrily, gritting my teeth.

"And what the hell are you? Her fucking keeper?"

"Alright that's it!" I got up and started heading towards the man. But by the time I was really to go all ninja on his ass, Aiden and Kyla held me back.

"Bring it on, I eat little girls for breakfast!" He beckoned to me, his perverted grin making me sick.

That's not creepy at all…

But all of a sudden, a huge, beautiful snowball soared through the sky and hit him square in the face.

"EAT THAT, BITCH!" Spencer roared, triumphantly holding up both her Mr. Middle Men.

Ah, my little angel.

I beamed at her, lost in her beauty. A loud and angry grunt snapped me back into reality.

"I'ma gunna getcha, blondie!"

"Run!" Kyla squealed. I didn't need to be told twice.

I swept Spencer off her feet and ran as fast as I could, with her in my arms. And surprisingly, she felt light as a feather, and we were the first ones inside.

Once everyone made it, Spencer locked the door.

"I'm going to call security! And then you'll all be sorry!" the man shouted, his voice sounding muffled through the door.

An uneasily silence followed. And I let out a nervous laugh. Pretty soon, all of us were heaped on the floor, laughing our asses off.

"Oh—oh god! Nice one, Spence!" Kyla chuckled, clutching at her stomach.

"Yeah, I thought he was going to rape us or something!" Zach grinned.

"Thanks, Spence, I never thought I'd see the day that you flipped someone off." I smiled, kissing her lips quickly.

Spencer blushed. "Yeah, well, it was nothing really," she said modestly, shivering a bit.

I caught the slight shiver and quickly suggested, "I think we should get you into some warm clothes, Spencer. I don't want you to get sick."

She tilted her head and smiled, pulling me up and into our bedroom.

"It was sweet of you to save me at the end there, Ash. But I think you forgot that I run track." She said teasingly.

I pulled her into my arms. "No one touches my girl. Especially creepy middle-aged men."

"So I'm your girl now, am I?" She whispered, hot breath on my ear and sending shivers down my back.

"Damn right you are." I growled and pushed my lips against hers. She quickly responded, her sweet tongue jamming into my mouth, making me groan. The kiss was urgent and rough, not like the ones from Spencer that I was used to getting. I pushed her on the bed gently, and moaned as I felt her wet body press against mine. After a while she flipped our positions and started kissing my neck and sucking at my pulse point.

"Spence," I gasped, before she silenced me with her mouth, sucking at my bottom lip before I caved and felt her tongue wrestle with mine. My hands found their way to her soft back, fiddling with her bikini strap. When she didn't push me away I untied it and gasped, eyes running up and down her chest. She blushed and looked away.

I placed my hand under her chin and gently lifted her face to look at mine. "Spence, you're nothing short from unbelievably beautiful," I murmured truthfully, gazing into her cobalt blue eyes.

She smiled widely and cupped my face. "Ash, I want you to be my first."

Wow. I think my heart just popped out of my chest.

"Spence, are you sure you want me to be? But—I can't! What if I hurt you?"

Spencer leaned in and gave me a soft and tender kiss. "I trust you more than I trust anyone else."

Dear God, have mercy. I'm feeling quite lightheaded and I think I might be dreaming. I touched her soft red lips. Nope.

I pulled her closer. "I love you so much," I whispered into her.

And as the day slowly faded away, our souls finally intertwined as one.

****

**A/N: Um... ok. First off, I want to say I'm sorry for a couple of things. This chapter is fresh off of my Word document and is not edited, so please ignore my mistakes. :] Second, I'm sorry I chickened out at the end. It's just um... uncomfortable for me to write those scenes, and I'll probably mess them up big time because I'm straight and a -blush- virgin. Haha. Sorry, that was probably too much info. Whatever, I'm frickin' proud of it! Lol. Ok I'll shut up now. I hope this chapter somewhat satisfys you all. Review please!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**DarceLynn: **Haha, what a coincidence! I use smidge too! Aww, you're so cute:] Thanks, hun.

**Life-Live-Love-Learn: **Thank you very much. I hope you like this chapter. :)

**LoverOfAllThingsBeautiful: **Sadly enough, the man is real, and I was unlucky enough to meet him at a hotet at my friend's birthday party...Lol, you really like that horny snow thing, don't you? Well then, it's all yours now:D

**simplet77: **Well you're just gonna have to wait and see, aren't you? :) Haha, sorry, this will be the last chapter.

**sparkyleathers08: **Lol, thanks for your lengthy review! Who doesn't like Dr. Phil and nakedness? :D

**Xxashleyluver4lifexX: **Hahaha, thanks for your jokes, that's really sweet of you:)

**niknakniki:**Actually, I like kind of awkward moments... Yeah I know, I'm weird like that. :)

**EveryVillianIsLemons44: **Aww, thanks, you're too kind. By the way, I love your pen name. Long live Spongebob! :D

This is the last chapter, so please check out the long Author's Note... There's an important notice somewhere at the end. :]

Huggles and kissies to you guys!

* * *

**Golden**

**Chapter 14**

Ashley's POV:

I felt something sticky being placed on my mouth and my arms felt extremely sore. My eyes snapped open. I was in a dark room with one door and tied to a wooden chair.

Wait hold up. Why the hell am I tied to a chair?!

Suddenly, the door creaked open and my heart leaped as a figure slowly strolled in.

"Hello Ashley," a low crackly voice greeted.

Hmm. I know that voice. I've heard it yell at me many times before.

"Mrfs. Ifren?" I exclaimed, my voice sounding muffled by the duct tape.

"Yes, Ashley. It's me, Mrs. Griffin. And me and my whistle are about to teach you some lessons."

I let out a muffled scream and shot up, suddenly finding myself in the cozy room of our log cabin.

"What's happening?! Oh my god, Ash are you ok?" A very naked Spencer shot up beside me, her hair messily tossed around and eyes frantically inspecting the room.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief and cupped her face, placing little butterfly kisses all over it. "I am now." She grinned and met my lips, pushing me back into bed. Her tongue found its way into my mouth and she gasped as I grabbed her hips. I immediately froze and my heart pounded.

"Oh god no! Oh Spence, please tell me I didn't hurt—"

She silenced me with another kiss and shook her head. "No Ash, it was amazing," she assured me, kissing my neck. Her eyes got darker and she whispered, "You were amazing."

I smiled widely. "So were you. I love you Spence."

She smiled right back at me and murmured, "I love you too, Ash." I leaned forward and attacked her lips, threading my fingers through her hair and taking her down with me. I heard a soft noise but ignored it. My tongue danced along with hers and I bit her lip, moaning deeply as she groaned into my mouth.

"Hey guys, we're—" Kyla started, bursting into our room. Spencer jumped off of me and tried to cover herself with a pillow. Kyla's eyes widened as her face grew red.

"Fuck! Oh god, I'm so sorry!" she quickly shut the door and said, "I knocked but I just wanted to tell you guys we're going to Angel Fire in an hour!"

I looked over to Spencer who was on the floor and laughed.

"It's not funny." She pouted and crossed her arms around her bare chest. "Now my butt's sore."

I licked my lips seductively and wiggled my eyebrows. "Do you want me to kiss it?"

Spencer blushed and threw the pillow at me, hiding a grin. "Whatever. I'm going to take a shower." She kissed me one more time and bit my lip before leaving.

I sighed and threw on some clothes, digging out my jacket.

It's time for little ol' Davies to make a huge fool out of herself.

"Hey, Zach. Are you ready to ride?" I asked sarcastically, holding up the rock sign.

Zach snickered and shook his head putting his helmet on.

"Psh. I know I am," Aiden said, pulling his snowpants on.

"Hey Ash, do you know where my chapstick is?" Spencer called, coming out of our room in her white Northface ski jacket.

I pulled her chapstick out of my pocket and put some on her lips. "You look like a cute little marshmallow," I whispered cheekily into her ear.

She blushed and said indignantly, "Well at least I'll be a warm marshmallow."

I licked the spot behind her ear and growled, "You're delicious too."

Placing a light peck on her lips, I smirked and climbed into the car.

"Looks like someone had fun last night," Aiden smiled smugly.

Spencer made a face. "Ha, looks like someone's jealous," she retorted playfully.

Aiden pouted and turned to his window, muttering under his breath. I shot Spencer a grin.

"Guys, we're here!" Zach sung, shutting the engine off.

"Yes! Finally!" Aiden exclaimed, tearing the car door open and racing inside the ski lodge. Spencer took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's been a while since I've been snowboarding. We couldn't go last year because Glen tore his ACL," she said, eyes sparkling as she looked around excitedly. Grabbing my hand she said, "Come on, let's go rent some boards!"

I whined, "But Spencey, you know I suck at skiing." And I do. I'm more of a stay-in-the-lodge-and-drink-hot-cocoa kind of person.

Kyla sniggered and muttered, "I know I do."

I shot her a dirty look as Spencer kissed my nose. "Aw, Ash, it'll be fun! And we're only going to be here a couple of more days," she insisted, giving me her unbelievably adorable puppy dog eyes.

I groaned loudly, "Ok, fine."

Spencer squealed and dragged me into the rental room.

Some twenty minutes later, I found myself next to Spencer on the chairlifts, feeling nervous as hell.

"Oh Spence, this mountain is so high, I'm gonna break all my bones! Damn you and your unbelievably adorable puppy dog eyes," I muttered, half kidding, half serious.

She grinned and assured me, "Ash, it's not that bad, and we're only on the green trail." She wrapped her arms around my waist. "And I'll protect you."

I closed my eyes a couple of minutes and sighed. As it got noisier, I reopened them and noticed that Spencer had disappeared.

"Ash! Hurry!" she shouted, beckoning to me.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused. I looked around and finally noticed we were at the top of the mountain. "Oh shit!" I said a little too loudly, quickly sliding off. As I spotted Spencer who was sitting and buckling her bindings, I headed towards her, clumsily tripping over my skis on the way.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Three excruciating hours later, I had managed to crash into four piles of snow, two trees, Aiden, and a five year old that could ski better than I could ever hope to.

"Spencer, can we please go now? I swear if I crash into one more thing, Angel Fire will sue me!" I begged.

"Oh lighten up, will ya? It's not like you couldn't pay the money if you lost. Besides, I'm just getting warmed up." Aiden stretched.

"Oh yeah? I bet you still can't snowboard as good as Spencer can," I challenged.

"But—" Spencer tried to speak before Aiden cut her off.

"You're on. First one to the bottom of the mountain gets the king bedroom. And the losers have to stay out of the cabin for the whole night," Aiden suggested.

"But—"

"Ouch. Looks like I'm out," Zach said. "I'm already alone enough."

"It's a deal." I agreed, shaking Aiden's hand.

He nodded. "Alright Spence, I'll meet you at the top."

Spencer pulled me over. "Ash, what the hell were you thinking?! There's no way I can beat Aiden, the guy's a snowboarding instructor that could be in the Olympics, and this is the first time I've snowboarded in two years! Are you insane?"

I kissed her softly and said, "Relax, Spence. I still think you can beat him. And besides, if we lose, all we'll have to do is stay out of the cabin for one night. What's the big deal?"

She shook her head. "Ash, there's a snowstorm coming tonight, all the roads and shops will be closed!"

"Shit."

"Exactly!" she panicked.

I hugged her tightly to me. "Spence don't worry, just try your best, and even if you do lose—"

"Which is a huge possibility."

I smiled. "Even if you do lose, we'll figure something out."

She looked at me unsurely and nodded, putting on her gray beanie.

"Spence, I'll come up there with you and Aiden, I'll be sort of like a judge," Zach suggested, pulling Spencer with him.

"Just make sure Aiden doesn't try any funny business!" I shouted after him. He gave me a thumbs up and winked.

Ok, so I'll have to admit, I was nervous. I was planning on begging Aiden to let us stay if we lost.

Not that I didn't have faith in Spencer or anything.

What? You heard her! Aiden's good enough to be in the Olympics!

Kyla shook me out of my thoughts. "Ash, look, they're coming down!"

I glanced up saw Aiden in his bright red hat, carving down the mountain in deep, powerful turns.

Spencer followed him a little stiffly but still gracefully sailing over the powdered snow. Aiden looked back at her. Surprised, he turned swiftly and cut her off, making her stumble and falling into a pile of snow.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I shouted at no one in particular.

"All's fair in love and war," Kyla said quite smugly as Zach helped Spencer back up.

Do you know how much I hate that saying?

Oh snap. Spencer looks mad.

And hot.

Aiden looked back smirking and mouthing an 'oops'. Spencer quickly got back on her feet and raced down the mountain, weaving in and out of the clumps of people. Aiden's board suddenly hit a clump of ice and spun out of control. By the time he steadied it, Spencer was already hot on his heels. They were almost at the bottom and neck to neck. Just when the race was about to end, Spencer whipped her beanie off and flung it at Aiden's face, causing him to steer off the trail and crash into the neon orange screens.

"Aiden!" Kyla squealed, running as fast as she could to him.

Spencer grinned triumphantly and said, "Karma's a bitch!"

I laughed and hugged her tightly, kissing her lips.

Did I mention how much I love _that_ saying?

Aiden unbuckled his bindings and walked over to us.

"I'm sorry Aid, did I hurt you?" Spencer asked genuinely concerned.

He shook his head. "No, and I hope I didn't hurt you too bad either. All's fair in love and war, right?"

Zach slid up right beside us. "Spence, dude, that was sick!" he exclaimed, bumping knuckles with Spencer. "You did good too, Aiden." Zach clapped him on the back.

"Yeah, that was sweet, Spence. I didn't know you could ride so well."

She sniffed playfully. "I told you they call me Snowbird."

We all laughed.

Aiden sighed and smiled wryly. "Well, guys, we better find somewhere to stay for the night, Spence and Ash won fair and square."

I slung my arms around Spencer and grinned evilly. "Yeah well being the angels that we are, Spence and I don't think it's fair to kick all of you out. So, you can stay on two conditions…"

* * *

"How do you feel about hot chocolate? I shouted from the kitchen.

I jumped in surprise when I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"As long as it has cool wHip." Spencer whispered, putting extra emphasis on the 'h' and licking my earlobe.

I shuddered involuntarily. "As you wish… Stewie," I teased, squirting tons of whip cream in the mugs, also making her a whipped cream mustache. "Let me get that for you." I pulled her closed to me, our lips collided and wrestled, whip cream getting all over our faces. She lifted me onto the counter, filling the space between my legs and making me gasp.

"Mhmm, Ash," she groaned into me, licking my swollen lips hungrily.

The sound of a door slamming shook us apart.

"Oh yeah! We did it!" We walked to the living room and saw Zach, Kyla and Aiden dressed in all black. Aiden was dancing like a maniac.

"He didn't even notice we were in his cabin for half an hour!" Zach exclaimed.

"Oh god, guys, what did you do to him?" Spencer asked in shock.

"Let's just say he's in a very hairy situation," Aiden winked.

I looked around the room, finally noticing the animal heads were missing from the walls and something clicked in my head. "No way! You shaved the animals?" I asked incredulously.

Kyla grinned. "And filled his bathtub with the fur."

A loud and shrill scream filled the air and they exchanged high-fives.

Spencer sighed wearily. "I guess we'll have to leave early tomorrow morning, before the sun comes up."

I groaned. "Ugh, where are we supposed to go?"

Zach threw his hands in the air. "Who cares? Wherever we go, we'll find a way to make it awesome! We're like the Justice League!"

Aiden nodded eagerly. "Yeah! We'll be like the Fantastic… er… Five!"

Kyla rolled her eyes playfully. "How original."

"Fine, but if we're the Fantastic Five, then I call being the invisible woman, she's smokin' hot!" Zach grinned boyishly.

"Hey! I came up with the idea, so it's only fair that _I _get to be the invisible woman!" Aiden reasoned.

"No way man! What part of "smokin' hot" do you not understand?"

"There's no way I can wake up that early tomorrow!" I groaned at the thought.

Kyla sighed. "I'm gonna go in the hot tub now."

Spencer wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "And let's go upstairs. I'll keep you up all night." I smiled and allowed myself too be steered into our room.

"Yes, ma'am."

**THE END.**

**A/N: Yes, I'm sad to say that this really is the end for this story. Ok, please don't hate me! I know I didn't update for a really long time. And if you're wondering why, it's because I got a job. Hahaha you're all probably like um... ok... aren't you only 15? Yeah well anyway, my whole schedule is packed and I try to write after, but I get so tired I could barely shove food in my mouth. Who knew teaching a bunch of little kids how to snowboard would be that tiring?**

**So I have a bunch of people to thank and blah blah blah. **

**Hugs to: LoveAsh87, Bound Dragon, McrFreak1991, XSamXStutterzX, LoverOfAllThingsBeautiful, dttdemon, Cyberbaby, RUlov3r, fatedcircle26, sparkyleathers08, xxMaNdYxx, mini200do, DarceLynn, arh1986, niknakniki, Xxashleyluver4lifexX, Pendulum666, uncsoftballgirl08, simplet77, just keep breathing, Coachkimm, Life-Live-Love-Learn, and EveryVillianIsLemons44, for your wonderful reviews!**

**Kisses to: Tom Lynch, and everyone who favorited this story!**

**Well, I'm sad to see this last chapter of the story, but I have exciting (not really) news... **

**Ok so first off, I'm going undercover-ish and writing a new story under the pen name "thinkingofblue". It's like an experiment sort of thing, I guess. Anyway, the story will be called "Forever Ended Too soon" and it's coming out on Jan. 19th! (Which is my birthday) Please check it out? I'll love you forever!**

**Oh. And one last thing... **

**This might come off as a little cruel but... A couple of days ago, my friend showed me this website that like tells you what your name means, so being the weird person I am, I started typing in South of Nowhere names. I searched for 'Clay' and it said immortal! I was like...**

**Haha, sorry for my randomness. And I have to say, I'm surprised at how many people actually liked this humble story of mine. And don't worry, I'll be back. Only this time, as "thinkingofblue".**

**I love you all!**

**~Amanda :]**


End file.
